Quieres que te de un beso?
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: que se obtiene cuando tienes un neko y una bolsa de kisses? XD no saben? entren y lean KXR y un pokito YXB


**Quieres que te de un beso?**

**Por: Danielle Cuthberth**

Disclarimer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen u.u

-dialogos-

_pensamientos_

Es 14 de febrero y Ray se encuentra tranquilamente sentado en una banca de parque, en una mano tiene una bolsa de kisses (ya saben los chocolatitos esos en forma de gotita) y en la otra un pequeño regalo con envoltura azul y un listón rojo.

-_es 14 de febrero, como le voy a dar el regalo? No se… pero… también debo darles a los demás chocolates… espera y si…-_ la "linda" mente del neko comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora y elaboró un "inocente" plan para darles a todos su regalo de san Valentín, así que salió en busca de lee a paso veloz, hasta que llego al gimnasio (imaginemos que los white tigers se fueron a vivir a Japón XD) a esa hora Lee se encontraba ahí, así que fue directamente hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba dando clases de artes marciales.

-hola ray! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-le saludó Lee al instante de verlo

-Lee… nos vimos ayer ¬¬U

-ya lo sé, déjame darle dramatismo al asunto jajajaja bien chicos tomaremos un descanso- todos los alumnos se sentaron en el suelo y unos incluso se acostaron, el entrenamiento en realidad era agotador- y bien para que me buscabas?

-bueno… pues… quería hacerte una pregunta…-decía el nekojin a la vez que desviaba la vista de Lee y la dirigía a un punto vacío del lugar.

-puedes preguntarme lo que sea, sabes que somos amigos- le dijo a la vez que pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Ray a manera de abrazo.

-yo… puedo darte un beso?- en realidad lee creía haber escuchado mal, su mejor amigo le había pedido un beso?

-queeeee!?- Lee literalmente hablando salto de donde se encontraba y se alejo dos pasos de Ray- Ray… amigo… sabes que yo te aprecio mucho y respeto tus preferencias sexuales… pero… esto es demasiado… lo siento pero no puedo… esto va contra mis principios además… sabes que me gusta mariah y…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Ray se acerco rápidamente hacia él y aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta introdujo un chocolatito en la boca de su amigo.

-feliz día de san Valentín, ya ves como darte un beso no fue tan malo? n.n- el nekojin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Lee simplemente le veía con cara de what? Y sentía algo dulce en su boca, hasta que atino en sacar el chocolate de su boca y verlo.

-que es esto?- pregunto en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

-es un beso… un kisses n.n no te dije que te iba a dar un beso? Debiste haber visto tu cara jajajaja.

-si, claro ja ja muy gracioso ¬¬

-bueno, debo irme lee, debo dar más besos XD disfruta el tuyo!-decía a la vez que salía caminando tranquilamente del lugar y tratando de no reírse como desquiciado frente a su amigo.

-si, sigue dando tus "besos"

Ray salió del lugar y fue en busca de sus amigos Tyson y Max, ellos serían sus próximas víctimas, estuvo caminando aproximadamente como 15 minutos camino al dojo, cuando a una cuadra de llegar a la casa de Tyson, vio frente a la puerta de la casa del mismo al bicolor.

-_creo que buscare a alguien más, Tyson y Max pueden esperar-_después de este pensamiento salió "huyendo del lugar", y corrió hasta llegar al departamento de mariah.

ding dong (supongamos que es el timbre de la puerta ¬¬U)

-si?- abre la puerta- ah! Hola Ray! Hace tiempo que no te veía que te trae por aquí?

-bueno pues como hoy es san Valentín, pues venía a hacerte una preposición

-eh? Que quieres decir- las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojizo por las palabras del nekojin.

-que, quería saber si podía darte un besito?

-yo… Ray… veras… yo te quiero mucho y tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho antes… para ser más precisos una semana antes te hubiera dicho que si, pero ahora soy novia de Lee discúlpame pero yo…

-tranquila, tranquila, toma, te doy un besito- decía a la vez que le daba un kisses.

-eh? Qué es eso?- la pelirrosa tomo el kisses en su mano y se le quedo viendo.

-un kisses, y como se dice en español?

-un…beso?

-exacto yo te dije que te daría un beso, y ahí esta n.n

-eres un tonto ray! – la chica comenzó a perseguir a ray a la vez que traía un bate en la mano el cual tenía un objetivo: le hermosa cabecita del neko, pero el neko corrió hasta que vio que la chica ya no le perseguía, pero de pronto unas voces le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-eres un idiota! Ni por ser el día de san Valentín me das un chocolate!- reclamaba un chico pelirrojo a un pelilavand.

-qué? Pero si solo tengo un maldito chocolate, en cambio TU tienes una montaña de los que te dieron tus admiradoras- decía en un tono de voz notablemente celoso.

-no me digas que estas celoso? Jajaja Bryan estas celoso?-se burlaba el taheño.

-cállate! No digas estupideces!

-hola chicos que hacen?- la armoniosa voz de Ray interrumpió la pelea, debía seguir repartiendo "besos" y entre su lista de victi… digo amigos se encontraban los rusos.

-en este preciso instante estaba a punto de golpear a cierto pelirrojo engreído ¬¬U

-escuchaste algo nekot? Me pareció haber escuchado el zumbido de un mosquito ¬¬

-maldito Ivanov ya verás lo que este mosquito te hará!

-inténtalo bicho!

-Yuriy te puedo dar un beso?- el tono empleado por Ray era inocente, pero aun así se dejaba entrever algo de "malicia" en su voz.

-qué?- dijeron ambos rusos al mismo tiempo.

-de que hablas neko? Sabes esto no es gracioso-decía y se ocultaba detrás de Bryan lentamente

-anda uno chiquito, y también quiero darte uno a ti Bryan.

-QUEE! Oye! A mí no me vengas con tus jueguitos! Mis labios ya tienen dueño!

-dueño? Y eso qué? Yo solo quiero darles un besito chiquito.

-NOOO! YO SOLO QUIERO QUE ME BESE BRYAN!- decía Yuriy ligeramente histérico.

-qué?- decía el ruso peli lavanda ya que no creía lo que acababa de escuchar

-upss… se me salió

-como que se te salió? Que quieres decir con eso!

-nada

-dime Ivanov

-que… te quiero… de acuerdo ya lo dije -/-

-me… quieres? O/o

-si… es que… bueno… digo…-en ese instante las mejillas de Yuriy competían con su cabello por ver cuál de los dos estaba más rojo y… al parecer las mejillas iban ganando 6.6

-yo…

-de acuerdo como veo que estoy haciendo aquí mal tercio me voy…-Ray les dejo un kisses a cada uno en la mano y salió corriendo de ahí.

-que es…-comenzó a preguntar Yuriy

-esto?-terminó Bryan, ambos veían la palma de su mano y veían el pequeño chocolate de envoltura plateada.

-es un… beso-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego entendieron a lo que se refería Ray, con "darles un beso", sobra decir que se sentían algo estúpidos por la escenita recién montada.

-maldito kot, esta me la pagarás u.ú-decía un no muy contento Bryan

-en realidad te molesto? Si no hubiera dicho eso el kot, no te habría dicho que te quiero.

-cierto, este día no fue tan malo después de todo… y dime, quieres que te de un beso?

-eso me encantaría.- Bryan se hecho el chocolate a la boca y luego beso suavemente los labios de Yuriy, cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo podían sentir el chocolate derretirse en la boca de ambos, en cuanto el chocolate… y el aire XD se les terminó se separaron lentamente.-sabes? el kot nos dejo otro chocolate.

-entonces habrá que aprovecharlo, pero que te parece si vamos a la abadía?

-mmm… esa idea me gusta… -sin más que esperar ambos rusos partieron rumbo a la abadía con la firme intención de comerse a besos… es decir… comer un beso…

Mientras tanto Ray, caminaba sin rumbo fijo aun faltaba tanta gente a quien "darles besos" sin querer llego a la mansión de Kai, ese era el último lugar al que quería llegar ese día, aun tenía en su bolsillo el regalo que horas atrás había estado contemplando, una parte de él le decía que entrará a la casa y le "diera un beso" a Kai, pero la otra le decía que corriera y que volviera luego, pero como buen neko la curiosidad le invadió y decidió entrar, pero claro que no entraría por la puerta, NO SEÑOR! Así que se brincó una barda y entró a escondidas cual vil ladrón a la casa Hiwatari.

-_veamos, por donde era la habitación de Kai? Ah! Si ya recordé_- el neko se dirigió a la habitación de Kai y se sentó en la cama, en ese instante no se encontraba pero sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría, apenas si habían pasado 15 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el chico de cabello bicolor entró.- hola Kai-saludó con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa.

-que haces aquí Ray?

-mm… vine a buscarte.

-ah si? Y se puede saber porque?- Kai se paró frente a Ray y este simplemente le sonrío aun mas.

-solo venía a darte un beso- decía a la vez que le mostraba un kisses- quieres que te de un beso?

-no… quiero dártelo yo a ti- en ese instante Kai se acerco y comenzó a besar a Ray, primero lentamente.

-mmm… por eso… no… quería… venir… a la casa…-decía Ray entre beso y beso.

-y por eso… yo te estaba buscando- decía Kai también a la vez que lo besaba cada vez un poco más desesperado de aquellos finos labios.

-debo de entregar más regalos, Kai.- en esos instantes el ruso estaba demasiado ocupado con el cuello del neko, como para hacer caso a sus "quejas"

-yo quiero que me des mi regalo ahora- decía a la vez que mostraba un puchero que más bien parecía del repertorio de muecas de Ray, en lugar de las del mismo Hiwatari

-pero, si te lo doy ahora que va a quedar para la noche?

-y quien dijo que te iba a dejar ir? –decía a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa picara

-Kai!

-qué? No tengo derecho a estar con mi koi en San Valentín? Ya entregaras los regalos otro día

-mmm…

-anda

-pareces un niño pequeño Hiwatari

-no es cierto-decía y mostraba nuevamente un puchero

-ok, solo por ser San Valentín, feliz día Kai- decía el neko para posteriormente darle un beso en los labios y después le mostraba la cajita azul con listón rojo-aquí está tu regalo

-gracias, y que es?

-ábrelo n.n

-pero ahora quiero abrir otras cosas- una sonrisa pícara se mostraba en el rostro de Hiwatari.

-Kai! Si no abres esa cajita no abrirás nada mas el día de hoy!- decía un neko completamente sonrojado

-jajaja, ok, ok –el bicolor abrió la cajita y vio en su interior una cadena de oro con una placa en la cual está inscrito su nombre- oh Ray no debiste de haberte molestado, esta genial

-de hecho no fue ninguna molestia, lo compre con tu dinero jajaja

-qué? Buena broma

-es en serio n.n

-eh?

-no, te creas es broma

- ¬¬U

-bueno mejor olvídalo jajaja

-sí, mejor así lo dejamos -.-U

-bueno, y mi regalo?

-cual regalo?

-Kai ¬¬

-que ya no soportas ni una broma?- decía y sacaba de un cajón una cajita pequeña color verde con listón plateado.

-gracias kai!-lo abre y ve un anillo de plata con una inscripción por dentro la cual decía "K & R" –pensándolo bien si quiero darte un beso

-sabía que recapacitarías – la voz de Kai era segura, pero al instante un kisses fue dejado en su mano y lo siguiente que vio fue a Ray en la puerta de la habitación diciendo un "nos vemos en la noche Kaicito, debo seguir repartiendo besos" y luego cerraba la puerta y salía del lugar-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Al parecer kai no obtendría lo que deseaba en ese instante n.n

FIN XD


End file.
